Orchards require a large investment in time and capital to enter full production, damaging trees during harvest threatens the productive value of the orchard. Mechanical harvesting mechanisms, typically a shaker, produce forces that can damage trees. Standard tree shakers require secondary systems to prevent damage to the trees by diffusing and mitigating the forces that can cause damage to the trees.